Sυρєяfιςιαℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Tanto Apple como él son superficiales y los dos se necesitan, aunque no sólo por ese simple factor que les unió alguna vez. Cupid podía entenderlo y era la única que podía aconsejarle de forma adecuada qué hacer... tal vez."::..
1. Plática

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Ever After High me pertenece, tampoco la asombrosa imagen de portada uwu y todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Mi inspiración me odia, pero parece gustarle el drama y EAH demasiado... así que esto es lo que se obtiene cuando uno de desvela en vísperas de fiestas (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Semi!AU/Modern!AU; slash&femslash entredicho —de momento—, drama amoroso/revoltoso y más OoC que IC~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#01;  
 _Plática._**

* * *

— **E** sta casa tiene más espejos que la última vez, ¿no es así?

Daring sólo asintió vagamente antes de tomarse un momento para ver por encima de su hombro la esbelta figura que, con cuidado, admiraba los detalles de cada marco.

—Seguramente —contestó, más que nada, para escuchar su propia voz en el ambiente.

—Deben haber superado ya la colección de Blondie —comentó la chica, genuina y simpática mientras acomodaba uno de sus ondeados mechones rosados detrás de su oreja—, aunque estoy segura de que no era eso lo único que querían conseguir.

—Nos conoces, Cupid. Apple y yo nos amamos mucho y amamos vernos mucho también —dijo y, de no haber sido por lo confiado que siempre solía ser, se habría notado la vagancia que debía empapar su atractivo tono.

Pudo haber llamado a cualquiera de sus ex para pasar el rato sin ser —aparentemente— atrapado por su novia pero, en el momento que tomó su teléfono, su mente estaba tan en blanco y, su ego, tan resentido por una absurda pelea, que su inconsciente actuó a su favor por primera vez en lo que podría recordando, llamando a aquella vieja compañera de preparatoria en lugar de alguien más. Cupid era perfecta, y del mejor modo posible: sabía lo necesario sobre su relación con Apple gracias a la estrecha amistad que mantenía con su hermano menor, Dexter; no tenía necesidad de tener rodeo alguno en la conversación.

Aclaró su garganta para empezar con parte de lo que creía que sería un profundo monólogo acerca de su vida privada pero, en cuanto separó los labios, la experta en el amor se adelantó sin notarlo.

—Aunque no es por eso que me llamaste —apuntó sin vacilar, sin apartar la vista de la del rubio—. Han pasado años desde que estudiamos juntos y, a pesar de eso, estoy segura de que si quisieran presumir su amor, Apple organizaría fiestas en el jardín cada fin de semana que tuvieses libre mientras que tú saldrías a comer con ella en esos carísimos restaurants que están en el centro de la ciudad.

Parte de lo mencionado era cierto, por lo que el dedo índice del Charming quedó levantado por el instante en el que su cerebro parecía recapitular las cosas. Apple sí tenía unas fiestas particulares gracias a que Madeline no se las perdía nunca, pero ella jamás le invitaba o lo llamaba por estar con Raven… _o con Darling_ ; era como si su encantadora presencia fuese completamente reducida de un momento a otro por culpa de su hermana menor, cuando él era el que solía opacar a Dexter desde que nació, y nunca lo desplazó de tal modo.

—Tienes razón —admitió sin ningún tipo de pesadez o incomodidad. Pudo ser descaro o alivio, pero su característica sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro—. ¿Acaso…?

—Lo sé —interrumpió, orgullosa de seguir firme en su terreno—, pero lo que no sé es por qué me llamaste _precisamente a mí_ en lugar de a Dex, a Darling o algún amigo cercano —confesó, dejándose ver ligeramente confundida por aquel punto.

Aún siendo reconocida por ostentar el título de Hija de Eros, no había manera de que Cupid supiera que su problema era con las chicas… pero desde otra perspectiva que, con sólo considerarlo, provocaría que Daring Charming perdiese su apellido en menos de un parpadeo. Tanto Apple como él eran superficiales y los dos se necesitaban, aunque no sólo por ese simple factor que les unió alguna vez en preparatoria, como si sus destinos se vincularan de algún extraño modo... _No_ , Cupid debería de ser una verdadera adivina-bruja para saber que, más que presumir su amor por la calle, lo que había estado haciendo era cuidarlo minuciosamente para que el secreto no escapara de su límite de cuatro paredes.

— ¿En verdad no tienes ninguna idea? —preguntó, sin molestarse en cuidar el no sonar burlón delante de ella.

—No veo el problema. Apple y tú son una pareja envidiable, siempre tan perfecta ante todos… —Y aunque empezó hablando con ánimo, su tono decayó al mismo momento en el que la sonrisa de Daring se torció un milímetro—. ¿Los dos ya no son felices en compañía del otro?

Por un segundo, el rubio estuvo tentado a confesar muchísimas cosas de las que se terminaría arrepintiendo de exteriorizar; no obstante, el ver a Cupid llevándose ambas manos a su boca, horrorizada, le aclaró el camino más fácil de seguir.

—Apple prefiere la exclusiva compañía de mi hermana menor.

El de huida.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Ha sido así desde que la conoció en preparatoria, cuando cenó con mis padres.

Y el sincero.

— ¡¿Y no has hecho nada desde entonces?!

—Por supuesto —respondió, calmando por un instante a la chica de cabello rosa, que comenzaba a creer que todo era una broma demasiado pesada y, más que digna de Kitty Cheshire, digna del odioso pelirrojo que tenía como _otro_ vecino de piso, _porque el haber coincidido una vez sola con un par de bromistas desde su transferencia como estudiante no había sido suficiente karma para ella_ —, también salgo con alguien más a escondidas desde una época similar.

Definitivamente, Cupid estaba frente a la peor situación amorosa con la que podía toparse y, lo peor era que, al tratarse de conocidos a los que apreciaba, le afectaba más de lo normal.

— ¿Y-Y Apple la conoce? —logró articular cuando se esforzó por volver a ser profesional.

No hubo respuesta, aunque el contacto visual se mantuvo entre ambos.

 _Y el panorama seguía empeorando…_ a la vez que todo lo difuso se iba aclarando.

—Nadie puede saber nada de esto, ¿entendido?

—Porque no se trata de "ella" —resolvió de forma rápida la de ojos celestes, emocionalmente agotada tras dar con ese detalle que Daring confirmó al alzar los hombros— y tienen una reputación que guardar como para mostrarse libremente, tanto Apple con Darling y tú con…

—Hood.

Al decirlo de esa forma, al rubio le afectaba tanto como podría hacerlo aquel músico. Sin embargo, el rostro de Cupid palidecía tanto al grado de verse como en los días en los que asistía a su sombría escuela original.

Sólo conocía a dos Hood: Cerise, de la que apenas sabía algo… y a su vecino, Sparrow.

—Oh.

 _Así que a eso se debían sus días especialmente ruidosos…_

Doble «oh».

—Lo recuerdas, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse, sonriendo altivamente cuando pasó de ver su reflejo en los ojos de Cupid a verlo en uno de sus muchos y lujosos espejos colgados de forma estratégica.

—N-No era del tipo de sujeto que se pueda olvidar o ignorar fácil —mencionó, esforzándose por no revelar nada más que lo necesario. Igualmente, tampoco quería que Daring dijese otra cosa que, en teoría, ella no debería saber—. Creo que ya lo debes saber —agregó para callarlo, y dio en blanco con la misma precisión que un reloj suizo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería hacer algo o…?

—Simplemente, tendremos una plática —simplificó, apoyando una enguantada mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, manteniéndose comprensiva— y, luego de comprender por completo tu verdadera posición en este lío, trataré de ayudarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero tenemos unos veinticinco minutos; Apple regresará de la casa de mis padres entonces.

No había nada más que decir u objetar. Por más platónicos que fuesen, tanto él como su novia debían guardar las apariencias por sobre todas las cosas, Cupid podía entenderlo y era la única que podía aconsejar de forma adecuada qué hacer... _tal vez_.

Además, era una profesional desde que era adolescente, ¿o no? Debía estar familiarizada con toparse con charcos que podían ser más profundos de lo que aparentaban en un principio.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta aquí!_** _  
_ **Momento de aclaraciones: como pasa (con celebridades y eso), Daring &Apple 'están juntos' para todos, aunque eso sólo porque no pueden mostrarse con sus respectivas parejas :'3 y por eso Cupid entra en acción, _y no sólo porque ella sea un amor_. Ésta vendría siendo la introducción ya que, en el siguiente capítulo, ya entrarían en juego el activo slash &femslash —con lime, si la suerte se presta y porque ya me hace falta escribir con eso (?—.**

 **Y... ¿por qué meterme en otro proyecto más? Simple. Ésto no tendrá más que 5 episodios, y no creo abandonar la obsesión por EAH pronto (?).**

 **Anyways, espero que alguien lo haya encontrado más entretenido que horrible~ o que le guste alguna de éstas parejas, ya que sigue sin haber mucho sobre ellas a pesar de todo el tiempo y la variedad que podría haber 737...**

 **Sin nada más para decir (además de ¡felices fiestas para todos :'D! De parte de El Grinch~)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 _ **PD: Errores y falta de coherencia... será corregido eventualmente, más por culpa de la pena que por la fecha o la hora (?).**_

 _ **PD2: Sammie, te culpo de forma cool por hacerme recaer en estas dos OTP u/o(L).**_


	2. Calculando miríadas

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Ever After High me pertenece, tampoco la asombrosa imagen de portada uwu y todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Como que mi inspiración sigue haciendo lo que se le da la gana, así que medio la aprovecho haciendo este tipo de cosas 'coz es demasiado productivo y sigo con la idea de seguir adelante este tipo de historias (?). **

**»Advertencia &Aclaración: Semi!AU/Modern!AU; slash&femslash, drama amoroso/revoltoso y más OoC que IC~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#02;  
 _Calculando miríadas._**

* * *

— **E** l amor es amor, el amor es el sentimiento más puro que puede existir y no se puede cambiar…

Cupid salió de aquella casa —que, según ella, se asemejaba a una de muñecas más que al castillo que todos veían— repitiéndose ese mantra personal, como si ello le ayudara en algo. _Pero no_ , había asimilado mucho en poco tiempo y, por más actitud optimista que tuviera, su cabeza opinaba distinto.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro cuando llegó a la esquina de la manzana, decidió tomar su celular, no sólo para confirmar la hora, ver la foto en su fondo de pantalla o comprobar algún mensaje que le hubiera dejado su novio cuando ella hablaba con Daring.

Pronto, una simpática sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Nunca tenía idea de cuánto se agradecía no borrar viejos contactos telefónicos.

— _¿Aló?_

— ¿Apple? —Le llamó, ya dándose por satisfecha de haber cumplido con ese primer paso—. ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento?

— ¿Cupid? —intentó reconocer la rubia al otro lado de la línea, oyéndose confundida en el acto. No obstante, siguió hablando al momento en el que la especialista en el amor fue a responder—. ¿Me llamas porque le pasó algo a Daring?

—No, no es eso.

—No me dirás que él quiere terminar conmigo y tuvo el descaro de pedirte el favor de hacérmelo saber, ¿cierto?

Antes de pasar a explicarle un poco el porqué de su llamada, la brusca frenada que distinguió la preocupó más que el hecho de que ésa fuese la primera reacción de Apple White tras recibir una llamada de una vieja compañera de curso.

— ¿Está todo bien por allá? —quiso asegurarse primero, aún si se sentía más incómoda que antes.

—Alguien en moto se cruzó en el camino de Darling —fue su explicación, y en su voz seguía notándose el cansancio—. Nada de qué preocuparse, Cupid. Ya pasó.

—Entiendo… B-Bueno… sólo iba a preguntar si podías hablar conmigo cuando tuvieras algo de tiempo —empezó luego de vencer la timidez, retomando tanto su tono profesional como su positivismo—. Algo casual, en algún café o donde prefieras.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? —sugirió de pronto Apple, emocionada—. ¡Podría avisarle a Maddie y organizar una bonita fiesta de té!

—No creo que de lo que te quiero hablar dé motivos para una fiesta —opinó luego de que una risilla nerviosa se le escapara.

— ¿Tan grave es, Cupid? —A pesar de lo afligida que sonaba, no le tomó ni dos segundos formular algo más—. ¿Estás embarazada y no sabes de quién es el padre? Porque, si es sobre eso, creo que deberías hablarlo con Raven…

— ¿Ah? —Siento tomada por sorpresa, las pálidas mejillas de la chica se encendieron antes de que su ceño se frunciera tanto como su sonrisa—. P-Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada, Apple —regañó, resentida.

— ¿Entonces qué otra cosa podría ser así de seria como para que _tú_ me pidas _a mí_ salir para hablar a solas?

En ese punto, Cupid no sabía si Apple seguía siendo igual de ingenua que en sus días como estudiante o sólo estaba jugando con ella.

Tenía que ser directa, le gustase o no.

—Supongo que así lo es tu relación con la hermanita de Daring —contestó, fallando completamente en su misión de sonar firme.

Hubo silencio después de ello, el suficiente para provocarle algo de ansiedad a la de cabello rosa, inclusive si sabía que todo era causado porque Apple empezaba a entender cuál era su panorama.

—Haré espacio en mi agenda —concedió, monocorde—, dime cuándo necesitas que sea y prometo estar libre entonces.

Agradeciendo su suerte en silencio, Cupid comenzó a revisar la agenda que tenía programada en su móvil para ir pactando la cita.

* * *

— ¡ **D** aring habló de más! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Quejándose y quejándose mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, los rizos de Apple se mecían de forma divertida e hipnótica para Darling que, sentada en el borde de la elegante cama matrimonial, era a lo único que le estaba prestando real atención.

—Hablamos de mi hermano mayor, Apple —le recordó la de cabello plateado, manteniendo la sonrisa tranquila y hasta juguetona—. En realidad, debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que llamara a una vieja amiga en lugar de quedarse discutiendo consigo mismo delante del espejo… o que no hablase "de eso" antes.

— ¡El que siguiese hablando solo era lo mejor para todos! —soltó al detenerse, frustrada—. ¡Nadie más tenía que saber sobre nuestra extraña relación! _¡O no-relación!_

—Apple…

—Por todos los cielos… _¿Te imaginas si se lo hubiese dicho a Blondie?_ ¿Tienes una mínima idea de cómo nos hubiera afectado eso?

Queriendo evitar el futuro ataque de pánico que sufriría, Darling decidió que era el momento exacto para hacerla razonar.

—Pero no habló con ella y, si Cupid quiere reunirse contigo, es para aclarar las cosas, ¿no? —Habló, poniéndose de pie para avanzar hasta donde Apple estaba cruzada de brazos—. Yo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad porque ella está dándote la oportunidad de contarle tu versión de las cosas, y no todos son tan neutrales en temas tan… delicados.

Si el argumento no era convincente por sí mismo, el que Darling la estuviese abrazando por la espalda a la vez que comenzaba a besar la sensible zona cercana a su lóbulo le complicaba encontrar algo coherente con qué rebatir.

— ¿Y si es una trampa? —Inquirió, sin disimular lo asustada que estaba—. N-No… No creo que pueda ser capaz de confrontar algo así estando sola…

— ¿En verdad crees que te dejaría ir sola si pensara que todo es una maquiavélica trampa maquinada por alguien como Daring? —burló, girándose para quedar frente a la rubia.

—E-Está esa posibilidad —murmuró, evadiendo la mirada de la otra conforme su rostro volvía a adoptar el mismo tono rojizo que destacaba sus labios.

—Y es nula —dictaminó con seguridad la Charming, atrapando los labios de su novia luego de rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola más y evitando que se alejara por igual—. ¿Ahora me crees?

Como era de esperar para Darling, Apple seguía con su faceta vacilante, y el único remedio para combatirlo podía proporcionárselo ella misma.

Al segundo de que la rubia quiso alejarse, La princesa encantadora —apodo ganado desde la secundaria, siendo una perfecta combinación entre su personalidad y su apellido— volvió a demostrar que seguía un paso adelante; un nuevo primero beso fue el comienzo de los demás, que marcaron un camino hasta su níveo cuello, apenas escondido bajo la pañoleta roja que la chica usaba por la ocasión y para combinar con los detalles de su vestido blanco con dorado.

—Darling, basta —trató pero, si su voz no era creíble, mucho menos lo era su semblante o el resto de su lenguaje corporal.

—Daring no está, Apple —dijo mientras seguía acariciando su silueta—, no necesitas pretender nada conmigo.

—Sabes que no podría hacerlo ni aunque así lo quisiera —comentó la otra, animándose un poco conforme se dejaba llevar por las caricias que seguía liderando su novia.

— ¿Entonces irás a hablar con Cupid? —quiso asegurarse cuando volvió a verla a los ojos, sonriendo levemente; supo que dio en el blanco tras verla hacer un pequeño mohín.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, Darling. Eres demasiado convincente, ¿lo sabías? —se rindió, soltando una pequeña risa antes de aferrarse a su cuello para intentar ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar durante ese rato libre que Daring les había concedido, según él, por tener algo más de qué ocuparse.

* * *

 **H** ubiera arrastrado los pies hasta su apartamento si ese día no hubiera elegido sus sandalias rosas de tacón alto para salir a la calle. No estaba físicamente cansada pero, a un lado de su puerta estaba su siguiente objetivo… y de sólo recordarlo sentía como un tic invadía uno de sus párpados.

—Al mal tiempo, buena cara, Cupid —intentó animarse, encaminándose hacia esa puerta y, luego de inhalar profundo, golpear con delicadeza la superficie con los nudillos.

Obviamente, eso no sirvió: desde donde estaba parada podía oír a la claridad como el pelirrojo practicaba sus estruendosos acordes sobre otra melodía diferente. Debía ser más brusca para llamar su atención, por lo que volvió a llamar a la puerta con más fuerza.

 _Y nada._ Pero debía seguir, _en el nombre del amor._

—Sparrow, necesito hablar contigo —le avisó, sin llegar a gritar aunque su voz sonase demandante—, y es importante.

— ¡Este músico está ocupado ahora mismo, muñeca! —escuchó que le respondió por encima del ruido de fondo—. ¡Intenta más tarde y quizá pueda hacer algo de tiempo para ti!

Aquello le hizo rodar los ojos y frustrarse todavía más.

—Tiene que ser _ahora_ —ordenó, entrecerrando los ojos al golpear con más fuerza—. ¿Puedes salir un momento?

— ¡Tendrás que convencerme entonces, nena!

— ¡Es sobre tu novio! —Gritó y, después de escucharse a sí misma pasó a taparse la boca con ambas manos, completamente arrepentida… y aquel sentimiento se agravó cuando notó que su vecino había bajado bastante su estéreo al mismo tiempo que desistió de su guitarra—. Q-Quise decir…

—Sé lo que quisiste decir, rosada —interrumpió, observándole de forma despectiva una vez abrió lo necesario la puerta como para asomarse—, pero no sé porque _precisamente_ a ti te interesa meterte en mis asuntos cuando ni siquiera nos saludamos si nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

En ese punto, el Hood tenía razón… aunque eso no lo hacía menos insoportable para ella.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo: Daring es el hermano mayor de uno de mis mejores amigos —le dijo, sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada—, y él fue el que me habló al respecto sobre… ustedes.

— ¿Ya se hartó de hablarle a su reflejo? —burló al mismo tiempo que alzaba la ceja, siempre manteniendo su arrogancia.

Cupid se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que era lo más adecuado de responder.

—Digamos que… su reflejo no se compara contigo, Sparrow.

—Claro que no. —Riendo, el de ojos verdes cruzó brazos—. Lo que de seguro quiere hacer no puede hacerlo con su reflejo.

—E-El caso es que Daring quiere hacer las paces contigo —trató de retomar el tema con ese resumen, ignorando por completo (o borrando de su mente) la idea del comentario anterior—, ¿tú estarías dispuesto a…?

— ¿Bromeas? —cortó, burlón—. Ya tengo mejores planes que pasarla escondido con ese presumido Ken barato, y ellos incluyen pasarla en grande en un concierto y no escalando por ventanas para meterme a escondidas en algún sitio, aún si pudo ser divertido alguna vez.

— ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a pensarlo un poco?!

El chico alzó hombros a modo de primera respuesta, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Sabías que habían unas gemelas que estaban enamoradas de nosotros en la preparatoria? —comentó, pícaro—. A mí me gustaba la que gustaba de Daring, pero la otra gemela era a la que yo le gustaba…

—Oh —fue lo que dejaron salir sus labios cuando su cabeza sólo pensaba sobre el particular gusto que tenían esas hermanas.

—… Así que finalmente saldré con ella —terminó por decir, orgulloso—. Puedes decirle a Daring que pruebe suerte con Holly si quiere, ella no se negará; además, dudo que Alistair esté algo libre en estos días, así que no puedo ayudarle con alguna otra de mis grandiosas recomendaciones.

Con eso dicho, el músico cerró la puerta, dejando a Cupid con la palabra en la boca.

—Sparrow…

Su tono amenazante no ayudó a que el otro cediera pero, de todas formas, sabía que no podía rendirse, menos si estaba segura de que el pelirrojo estaba recostado al otro lado de la puerta porque su intuición así lo dictaba.

—No voy a hablar.

—Hay algo que aún no te dije.

— ¿Y me debería importar porque…?

—Daring te está esperando en el ascensor.

Quizá, debió comenzar la plática por ese detalle.

Si de algo estaba segura era que no por nada aquel rubio había optado por ofrecerle acercarla hasta su hogar tan de repente, poco después de que Apple debió haber regresado a su casa. Después de todo, ¿cuántas chicas con cabello rosa y con complejo de Cupido podían haber en ese lado de la ciudad?

No obstante, cuando sintió la fuerte carcajada al otro lado, se tranquilizó durante ese momento.

—Entonces deberá quedarse esperando un buen rato ahí —le hizo saber, aún entre risotadas—, Melody está conmigo en este preciso instante, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

Como nunca antes en la vida, Cupid quiso que la tierra la tragara en ese preciso instante.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien por ahí!_ Tengo la vaga impresión de que ésta no era mi idea original para el capítulo, pero no puedo negar el rumbo que toman las cosas cuando todos los personajes terminan haciendo lo que quieren y arrastran a alguien más consigo (?).**

 **Espero que hubiese quedado más decente que el anterior y que siguiese entreteniendo~, escribir de madrugada y corregir tras haber tomado una pequeña botella de Smirnoff es una combinación _casi_ ganadora :'D (?); _Sammie, muchos abrazos fantasmas para ti, sabes por qué lo digo ahora~_.**

 **Sin nada más para decir ... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
